Blood between Life and Love
by Hirui no Shadow
Summary: First English fic...
1. Default Chapter

Hello!

This is my first fic in English because I speak Spanish, so... mistakes and I know that, but please be good with me, I tried to do my best in all aspects.

Like I said this is a KxB and a little bit of YxK and HxY (like brothers the last), if you are reading this you are advice, don't like KxB read the firsts chapters, they are normal the rest you know...

"Blood... between Life and Love"

Chapter 1: "First, little problems"

Now Yusuke and the others are in the same school, all were in Yusuke's school, including Botan, Hinageshi, Yukina and Hiei (believe me, he was there)

It had passed one year after Makai Tournament, they were in "peace" having one or two missions per week (after Makai Tournament, Makai, Reikai and Ningenkai have signed the peace) because there were demons that want the other times.

In Yusuke's school...

"Yusuke, tell me NOW!... why I have to go to a stupid ningen school?!" asked Hiei

"Well, it's easy if we are together" answered Yusuke

"And Yukina is happy" added Kurama

"One more fox, and you are die" said Hiei

"You couldn't kill me the first time we meet and you can't do it now"

"Brother please, don't fight with them" said Yukina smiling (she knew that Hiei was her brother)

"Hn"

"Hey, don't be rude with MY Yukina" said Kuwabara

"First, she is NO YOUR Yukina, second she IS MY sister and third I can kill you in this moment if I want"

"Don't kill him please..."

"Thanks to Yukina, she had saved your pathetic life baka"

"Thank..." Kuwabara was approaching to Yukina but she followed her brother so Kuwabara felt down

"Stop fighting Kuwabara!!" said Botan

"He started"

"No... You started" added Hinageshi

They entered to their respective classes, Yusuke was with Keiko, Botan and Kurama, Hinageshi with Hiei and Yukina, and Kuwabara was alone

In Yusuke's class...

They were sitting like this... Yusuke next to the wall and Keiko, who was in front of Botan who was next to Kurama

The teacher entered to the classroom...

"Very well, hmmm... today you are having a surprise test" said the teacher

"What???!!!!!"said all together (all class, no only they)

"Yes, a surprise test, and you are receiving your last test, first your last exam"

The teacher started to give all the exams to everyone...

"Urameshi, approve but with a 51"

'At last, I approve' thinks Yusuke

"Minamino, good like always, a 100"

"You have a 100!!" said Yusuke to Kurama when he heard the note

"I think so..." answer Kurama

"Yukimura, hmm... good, a 87''

"Congratulations Keiko-chan" said Botan to her friend

"Mizuki, (Botan's "last name")... very well, a 97"

"Me... a 97... Oh yeah!"

"Well done Botan-san!" said Keiko

"Yes, very good Botan" said Kurama

"Thanks Keiko-chan... Kurama-kun"

"Only good luck..." murmured Yusuke

"Yusuke!!! Don't say those things!!"

"Why not?"

"Because you had a 51, hear? A 51!!, I have a 87, Botan a 91 and Kurama a 100"

"Because, Kurama is Kurama, remember... he is half demon!"

"You too, Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that"

"So?!!!"

"And Botan, she is from the Reikai"

"And you a Reikai Tantei, she is your assistant, you're suppose to be more intelligent"

"Hey!! What was that Keiko?!" interrupted Botan

"Oh sorry Botan-san"

"Be careful when you talk"

"I would"

"Keiko, that was ridiculous" said Yusuke who was laughing of Keiko

"Shut up Yusuke Urameshi!!"

"Here we go" said Kurama

"...again" added Botan

"Shut you Keiko, like Hiei said, I can kill you here and now"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can!!... look"

Yusuke shot a reigun... all students... scared and shouting of freighting...

"Yusuke! What have you done?!!!!!" yelled Botan

"Oops..."

"Yusuke, this time you overpass the limit" said Kurama

"Now, YOU are in serious PROBLEMS" laughed Keiko

Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina and Hinageshi feel the shot and go to see what had happened...

"Urameshi, what were you thinking?!!"

"What now Botan?" asked Hinageshi

"I don't know!" answered Botan

"What was that I don't know, you are his assistant"

"But, what can I do?!"

"Hiei, close the doors and bring me the forgetful plant" ordered Kurama

"Hn, is his problem not mine"

"Yes, it's yours too and mine and everyone's problem"

"Hn, well"

Hiei ran out of the place, close the doors and go to the Makai

"Now?" asked Botan

"Carry them to the gym" ordered Kurama

"Hai" answer Botan

"Botan... they aren't going to obey us"

"Yes they would..." Botan said and showed them a little pendant

"What's that Botan-san?" asked Keiko

"It's a spirit control pendant" she answered

"Now I remember" said Hinageshi and takes hers from a pocket

"With this you can control ningen spirit so... they obey you"

"But we only have two" said frustrated Yukina

"No we don't" said Botan and takes more

"And?" asked Yusuke

"Take one and showed it to the students, then tell them what they have to do and that's all"

"Oh" said everyone

Botan gives them, one by one to all the Reikai Tanteis and they go...

Yusuke controlled 156 students, 9 teachers and the principal; Kurama, 174 students and 13 teachers; Botan, 146; Kuwabara, 105; Yukina, 132 and 3 teachers; Keiko 119 and one teacher and Hinageshi, 109 students

In the gym...

"All?" asked Botan

"I think so..." answered Yusuke

"I'm going to look for more" said Hinageshi, took her oar and go...

"Open the window bakas" said Hiei

"You come..." said Kurama

Hiei enters to the gym with a strange plant in his hands

"Here you are" said Hiei to Kurama and give him the plant

"What's that Kurama" asked Yusuke

"It's a forgetful plant"

"And for what?" ask Botan

"Its name say it, it is use to make people to forget the events you want they to forget"

"But it's the same if we use it or not, the school is a total disaster" opine Keiko

"We can tell to Koenma to repair it with some reiki or youki while they are asleep" indicates Botan

"But if we tell to Koenma, he is going to give us a punishment" expressed his opinion Yusuke

"Us? Only YOU Yusuke Urameshi" said Keiko

"Koenma isn't like that, he is going to understand us and you Yusuke" said Hinageshi

"If we only can do that, let's do it" said Yusuke

"Now, Yukina please do some ice and put the plant in a pot with the ice, then Hiei put it on fire until is making some smoke, then advise me" ordered Kurama

"Yes" said Yukina

"If I have to do it" said Hiei

They do what Kurama said and then they told to him...

"Kurama, the smoke is leaving" advised Yukina

"All... go to another room" said Kurama

"And you?" asked Botan

"I'm going to be fine" answered Kurama

"Kurama, we are going to the lab" said Yusuke

"Hai"

They left the gym and go to the lab, while Kurama was in there, he put the pot in the middle of the gym, left the gym too and go to the lab

"Already done" said Kurama while he was entering to the lab

"Now to Koenma's office" said Yusuke

Done it... whow I didn't know that doing a fic in English was so hard but I done it... now... review please... I want to know how it was... please review


	2. New demons but nothing of information

Hi!!

Well, this is the second chapter of my fic, I hope you like it, remember that I speak Spanish, I know English but I'm not an expert...

I forgot...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, I only own this fic and the new characters that are coming soon

Gomen, I know that I'm updating late but I had some problems here, I didn't had any idea for this chapter and I know that it's bad but it's the only thing that came to my mind

Please reviews, I want to know your opinions, good or bad, suggests or the parts you didn't like it...

-----------------------------

"Blood... between life and love"

Second Chapter: New demons but nothing of information

Yusuke and the rest of the group were going to Koenma's office, in the road...

"Yusuke, why did you use your reigun?" asked Botan a little bit impressed

"Well Keiko wanted to prove me" answered Yusuke with a lot of calmness

"And you say it like that?!!!" said Botan furiously because she was her spirit guide

"And YOU did it... not me!!" shouted Keiko

"But now we have this serious problem" added Shizuru

"But Kurama used the forgetfull plant" said Botan

"Yeah, but only in the school and the other people..." said Hinageshi

"Oh, that's right"

"And isn't normal to see those things" said Keiko

"No problem with that, normal humans can't see the spiritual power so they couldn't see Yusuke's reigun" interrupted Kurama

"Koenma has serious problems" said Yusuke

"Shut up Yusuke Urameshi!!!" shouted Keiko

"Shut you Keiko!!!" answered Yusuke

"Stop fighting and let's go NOW" interrupted Hinageshi

In Koenma's office...

"What?!!!!" shouted Koenma when he heard the notice

"Yes... Yusuke used his reigun in the school" said Keiko with a malefic look trying to get Yusuke into worse problems

"But Yusuke you are a SECRET SPIRIT DETECTIVE, you can't use your reigun unless it is a mission" said Koenma

"Keiko wanted to prove me" said Yusuke

"Me?! You were the one who used the reigun Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Well, now I can repair the school and I think ningens are going to think that it was an earthquake..." said Koenma

"So it wasn't so big the problem" said Keiko

"No, we had worse than these"

"Like the..." said Hinageshi but Botan put her hand in her mouth keeping in quiet Hinageshi

"Why did you do that!!" said Hinageshi a little bit angry

"Because Keiko doesn't know all the missions that Yusuke had and if she find out Yusuke it's already death... again" explained Botan to Hinageshi in a low tone of voice

"Guys..."

"Hai" said Botan

"What happen Koenma?" asked Yusuke

"Well..."

"Say it now Koenma" ordered Kuwabara (wow I'm putting him intelligent??)

"A demon..."

"A demon...? Continue" said Yusuke

"A demon crossed over the ningen barrier"

"What class of demon?" asked Kurama

"That's the problem... we don't really know"

"So you want us to trap him and return it to the Makai" added Yusuke

"Yes and no"

"Explain well Koenma!" shouted Yusuke angry for that answer

"I said that we don't know what class of demon is it but he left a note"

"If you show us the note maybe..." said Kurama interrupted by Hinageshi

"Here is it!"

Note: The most beautiful is the right one... Her life is mine... Don't worry and wait... Only she is the right one... My beautiful princess is now waiting for that move... The ones who are not in my side are against me so consider you death... Don't interrupt the way of my princess, she is going to me, maybe is one of you maybe not...

"What in the hell is that?!!" asked Kuwabara

"We don't know, but the note was left in the Reikai and was addressed to you because in the envelope said "To: Reikai Tanteis and their entire group""

"So we don't have any clue, we don't know the type of the demon... in summary we don't know anything" said Yusuke

"Keep the note Botan and you and Hinageshi help them in this" ordered Koenma

"Hai" said the two spiritual guides in chorus

They all left Koenma's office...

"Now what?" asked Kuwabara

"Any idea Kurama?" said Yusuke waiting that Kurama knew something

"I'm afraid that no" answered Kurama

"Baka ningens it's only a demon!" said Hiei

"Hiei if you know something tell us please" said Botan

"The demon isn't here but he is observing us"

"What?!!"

"Yes I can also feel that someone is observing us" added Kurama

"But you said that you didn't know anything" said Yusuke

"I'm feeling this now... Two or three seconds ago"

"What's this energy?!!"

"So you are feeling it?"

"Yes, it's powerful, strange and very dark" answered Yusuke a little bit worried

"Hey guys I had got a message from Koenma, he said that the demon is in A or maybe S level and his servants are in C or D level" said Botan

"A or S?!!!" asked agitated Yusuke

"Hn, it's only a demon, don't you are afraid or yes?" said Hiei

"Not afraid only surprised"

"Well, indeed it's a high level, even for us" added Kurama

"More information Botan?" asked Yukina with fear after hearing that

"Nothing more" answer the deity of death

"And now what?" asked Hinageshi

"We have to look for that demon... if we can get with him..." said Yusuke with a deception face

"Yusuke..." said Kurama

"What now?" answer him

"If you noticed it... We have to get with him... we can't let an A or S demon running in the Ningenkai"

"Yeah, you think I'm stupid"

"Well..."

"Don't answer"

"Stop fighting you two!" shouted Keiko

"Yes" said Kurama and Yusuke in chorus

"What we can do?" asked Yukina

"We have to get into the forest" answered Hiei

"Why the forest?" asked Kuwabara

"Because all demons normally go there" answered the red haired guy

"Kurama... what do you expect of a baka?" opined Hiei

"Shut up dwarf!" answered Kuwabara

"Shut you baka ningen!" said the master of the Kokuryuha taking his katana

"Here we go... again" said Botan

"All the time they are fighting" said Hinageshi

"Please stop fighting brother" said Yukina

"My sister saved your pathetic life again baka" added Hiei

"Now to the forest please" opined Hinageshi

"Yeah, we don't have time" added the one who have the reigun

And they went to the forest were new problems are waiting for them, it was late but they had to do it...

-----------------------

Done it...

And gomen again but I had problems with this fic and I'm lazy...

Review it please, I want your commentaries and opinions... I know very well that is wasn't a good chapter but yakusoku the next is better...

deityofdeath05


End file.
